


Teacher's Pet

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A forbidden romance between a teacher and his student Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Teacher's Pet

Clara was walking to her first class which was English. She wore the school uniform a miniskirt a button down top not all the way buttoned and thigh highs with loafers.

Leo was in his classroom waiting for his students to show up. He was the History teacher.

Bluu just took out a box from her locker that she wished to pass to her favorite teacher whom she crushed on for so long. Today was Valentine's day.  
“Hope he'll like the cute box I made for him,”she said,”if not the chocolates inside!”

Raph was busy scribbling on the chalkboard as students entered his English class. He doesn't show much emotion on his face but he was expecting someone as he stared blankly at the doorway from time to time.

Clara sat down in her English classroom desk and looked up at her teacher Raph.

Leo smiled at his students and told them to get their pencils out as it was time to do a test for the students.

It was if one simple eye contact brought life on Raph's face and he smiled. Actually smiled to the only girl in his class.  
“Morning Clara,”he answered warmly.

Bluu rushed down the empty hall but when she turned a corner a skinny but strong leg tripped and made her drop her box of chocolates. It slid then set under another foot.  
“Who the heck--!?”

“M-morning sensei!” Clara stuttered nervously as she blushed. She wouldn’t say she had a crush on him yet but she did think he was sweet.

Leo passed out the sheets of paper that the students would be taking their tests on.

“Please, find your seat. I'm glad you're here to join us!”  
He stops writing and turned to his desk and grabbed his large book.

Clara nodded and sat down at her desk. She took out her supplies and was ready to take notes like always.

Leo wondered where Bluu was. He excused himself for a minute as he heard a commotion going on outside the classroom.

A fight broke out when the leader of the mean girl group smashed Bluu’s box. In rage, she pushed the girl but was grabbed by the girl's friends.  
Leo was a handsome teacher with a lot of competitive fans.  
“You really think you have what it take to be with our History teacher?,”the girl sneered,”Your even more of a blinded loser than before!”

Raph spoke to his class about the new chapter of their lesson and also mention about a quiz first thing tomorrow. 

Clara looked up into his masked eyes and nodded jotting that down taking a note of it.

Leo growled at what he just witnessed to himself. He walked over to the girls with a very angry look on his face helping Bluu up.  
“You girls to the principal’s office now!” 

Stunned, the girls hurried to the principal's without question towards fear of Leo's rage. Bluu was shocked too but then her eyes dropped to her trampled box. Her heart sunk and she quietly swept the pieces using her hands.

Now he told the class to review their lesson quietly. As they did so, he took the chance to wander through the aisle but most important to look at Clara closely.

Clara knew that her sensei was looking at her. Her cheeks heated up as she reviewed the lesson.

Leo picked her up bridal style and took her to the roof where they could be alone.  
“Are you alright Bluu? Did they hurt you at all?”

She couldn't respond at first. Leo's action surprised her again at the moment.  
“Ah! N-no,”Bluu began with flushed cheeks,”I'm really sorry! I shouldn't fight in school … but those girls...I've always hated them since I been in your class!”

Raph pretended that she was asking him a question and he leaned down and touched her back. But he wanted to get closer to her hair and sneak of whiff of her fragrance.  
Magnolia.

Clara’s face burned and heated up badly she got up and ran out of the classroom anime style and ran to the nurse’s office.

“I’m glad they didn’t hurt you. I’m sorry they keep on bullying you and picking on you. I just want to let you know Bluu you’re my most favorite student,” Leo said leaning in closer to her ear and licked it.

“H-Huh!?,”she gasped.  
Bluu blinked her eyes with disbelief.

His eyes widen. Raph stood up just when the bell suddenly rang for dismissal.

But the nurse wasn’t there. Clara sighed with relief and sat down on a bed.

Leo nodded as he smiled at her and he kissed her ear then stroked her cheek.

Raph finished chatting with some of the students and said his goodbyes before leaving the classroom to find Clara.

“L-Leo-sensei,”she breathed. Bluu dreamed about this moment but never knew that this it would come true. Her cheeks scorched all over again. 

Clara sighed then got up and was about to walk out of the nurse’s office.

Leo turned her head to his so he could gaze into her eyes then kissed her softly on her lips.

Raph met her right when he was about to pass the nurse's office.  
“Oh! Clara!,”he grinned ,”Found you!”

Her heart did a flip and she almost cried.

But Clara backed away from him.  
“Wh-what d-do you want from me? I need to get to my next class!”

Leo then deepened the kiss kissing her passionately as it turned hot and rough. 

Suddenly the last ring of the school bell shook her out of the bliss and she had to come down to earth to protest.  
“Leo! Don't,”she cried and tried pushing away,” what if somebody--?!”

Raph only stepped closer.  
“But I only want to ask you something.”

“Wh-whatever you’re about to do sensei this isn’t the time or place! Please let me leave!”

Leo only held onto her tighter.  
“I locked the door so no one will be disturbing us ok sweetheart?”

She thought her heart would burst out of her chest and could barely breath.

“Do you have feelings for me?,”he decided to ask.

“No why? I just get easily flustered that’s all but I think you’re sweet sensei.”

Leo moved his lips down to her neck as he made hickeys there.

Bluu gasped,”No w-wait! Leo…!”  
Her hands were too shaky to push him from his arms now. 

His smile fell and Raph blinked.  
“If what I did disturbed you please forgive me but i can't help for showing my feelings for you!”

Clara’s eyes widened.  
“Y-you love me?!”

Leo then nipped and nibbled hickeys all across her shoulders.

Raph nods then smile again.

Her eyes could barely open as the bliss took hold of her again.  
“L-Leo…”

“B-but sensei you’re a teacher! I’m a freshman and a student! That would be wrong!” Clara said trying to walk past him.

Leo unbuttoned her top and he sucked on a nipple as he kneaded the other. 

“A-Aah! Don't please I--Ooh!,”she moaned. Bluu could barely stand as her legs began to limb.

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulder then lead her face into a kiss.  
“Does this feel wrong?”

Clara shook her head no and sighed.  
“But sensei we can’t do anything at school!”

Leo abandoned that nipple to now suck on the other one making that one harden as well from his teeth.

She moaned softly and trembled from his touch. 

“Alright, if you're not comfortable with this on school grounds then let me take you to my home!”

“Wh-what about the rest of your classes for today and everyday?” Clara asked him innocently.

Leo then made hickeys on her stomach as he rubbed and caressed her hips.

Bluu quickly wrapped her arms around his neck before she collapsed on the ground.

He smile wider at Clara.  
“As long as you come to my class everyday, I have no problem!”

Clara sighed.  
“No I mean who’s going to fill in for you if you wanna take me to your home right now?”

Leo pulled down her skirt and her underwear as he sucked on her clit rubbing her inner thighs.

Her back was pressed against the wall near the entrance way. Bluu whined and whimpered for him. 

“But Clara it's the end of the day,”he answered, “that'll give me plenty of time with you as well as school.”

Clara nodded as she looked up into his masked eyes. She had to admit he was hot and sexy.  
“Y-you’re sexy sensei!” she whimpered.

Leo fingered her parting her labia as he rubbed her folds then shoved his fingers inside her.

“Ooh please, Aah! Leo Don't! My p-panties...will get s-soiled!”  
She grabbed his eager hand and her body turned stiffed.

Raphael kissed at her lips then took her wrist to lead her to the parking lot.

Clara eagerly and innocently followed after him as she giggled.

Leo then delved his tongue into her rubbing and stroking her inner walls with his fingers and his tongue.

“Leo, please!!,”she moaned a little louder in a begging tone.

He found his car and open the passenger door for Clara to climb in first before him.

Clara got in and gazed up into his masked eyes.

Leo took his tongue and his fingers out of her as he pulled down his pants and his boxers and got her completely naked.

Bluu witnessed the size of her teacher’s member for the first time and was shocked. Back and forth,she stared at his eyes then his shaft anxiously.

Raph climbed inside from the driver seat and started the car with the key from his pocket.

“D-does this mean I have to live with you now? I can’t see my parents ever again?”

Leo gently laid her down as he kissed her lips softly and entered her slowly and gently.

“Of course not,”he said, “Just remember to say “you need after-school help”.”  
The car rolls in a slow motion first as Raph steered it. 

It almost distracted her so well but her virgin wall struck her with pain. 

Clara just watched the scenery go by her as she turned to look at him and nodded.

Leo started making small thrusts and movements into her.

Bluu whimpered into his neck until the pain faded with an awarding pleasure. 

Raph rolled through the streets with a handsome smile remaining on his face.

Clara looked up at him and sighed sadly.  
“Why do we have to keep our relationship a secret?”

Leo started to thrust roughly and quickly into her now as he bit her neck marking her as his.

“My gawd...s-so good!,”She moaned.

“I'm sorry,”he answered,”But if they find out they'll probably separate us.”

“Ar-are you ok with this?” Clara asked looking at him.

Leo thrusted harder deeper and faster into her grunting as he lapped up the blood.

“Your worth more to me than my job but if I can't see you….I…”  
He smile started to fade and he looked blankly at the road. 

“Leo! Uugh!,”she moaned loudly.

Clara put a hand on his thigh and rubbed it there assuring him everything was gonna be ok.  
“I just can’t stay overnight is all.”

Leo grinded his hips into hers as he kissed her lips softly skin slapping against skin.

He smiled again and nods at her.  
Finally the 20 minute ride ended when Raph parked in front of a apartment. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when her body stirred and began to melt.

Clara got out of his car and waited for him.

Leo reached her g spot and pounded the living daylights out of it.

Like a gentleman, he got out first then walked over to open her door. Raph grabbed her hand and took her inside. 

“Leo...Leo...I'm cumming!!”  
Her eyes open with haze inside them as she stared back at him. 

Clara followed him inside his apartment.

Good thing Leo was wearing a condom. He came inside his condom then pulled out of her panting heavily.

Raph lead her towards his room and unlocked the door for her to walk in.

Bluu cried out her body quaked again before she came as well. Her juices ran down her legs.

Clara now became a little nervous. She never had sex before with anyone.

Leo started to lap up her liquids from her skin and he swallowed her cum.

As the door closed, Raph took her arm and pulled her into his, that way he can kiss her mouth again.

“Gah! Aah!,”she whined and held his head to steady him.

Clara started to moan into the kiss not knowing what to do for she was a virgin.

Leo got dressed and handed her her clothes as he kissed her cheek softly caressing it.

He held her waist with one hand while searching for her womanhood with the other. Raph dipped his tongue inside for a rougher kiss. 

Bluu smiled him and put on most of her clothes.  
“I should.... um, go home now.”

Clara moaned and mewled softly.

Leo nodded kissing her goodbye as he unlocked the door that went to the roof.

Bluu blushed. She walked slowly to make sure she wouldn't stumble down the stairs.

He found it and dipped a finger inside stroking it slowly and teasingly.

“Sensei! Please make hickeys on me!” Clara said.

Leo watched her and picked her up bridal style carrying her to his car.

Bluu squeaked but she hugged his neck.

He took her by the hair and gladly send kisses and bites at her throat.

Clara elicited some more moans and whimpered this time.

Leo put her in the passenger seat and drove off to her home.

Bluu thanked him.

He smirked and traced his tongue across it.

“Make hickeys on my neck sensei!” Clara mewled.

Leo dropped her off at home and said he’ll see her tomorrow. 

He mouth continued to suck for her tender skin to bruise.

She quickly kissed his cheek before she got the chance to climb out. Bluu waved at him then turned to the door and let herself in.

Clara arched her back her body shuddering in delight moaning.

Leo then drove home.

Next he added two fingers to make her stir in his arms. 

“Ah sensei please! Make hickeys on my shoulders now!” Clara whimpered.

He did as she asked but bite down more. Raph drew her towards a wall then let of her flesh to bundle her sweet breasts.

Clara let out some groans and squeaks this time as she felt him still inside her with his fingers.

Raph didn't pull his fingers away because he was too busy thrusting them inside. He had no problem taking down her top and knelt down to suck on her tits.

Clara then arched her back as she held his head closer to her chest and she gasped and moaned louder.

He took her nipple into his mouth licked and tweaked at it with his teeth teasingly. 

“Sensei!!!” Clara screamed and shouted as she shuddered and shivered in response.

He swirled his tongue around the swollen bud one last time before attacking the other.

Clara who was completely naked now at this point twitched with lust as she mewled softly.

He flicked his tongue at her delious tit, then finally let's go to work on her womanhood. Raph took out his hand and lapped at eagerly then licked the rest on her folds.

Clara couldn’t take anymore. She orgasmed heavily into his hand as she arched her back whimpering.

He open his mouth wider and waist not one drop. Raph was getting turned on that it hurts. 

“Please sensei! I need you inside me!” Clara said murmuring it.

Raph stood back and grabbed her by her legs carrying towards his bedroom where he plopped her on his bed and quickly tore down his clothes.  
“You have no idea how badly... I wanted to be inside you!”

Clara could only stroke his cheeks as she nodded smiling up at him and kissed his lips.

He placed his hands over Clara’s to give them kisses at the palm. Then he move to her face to also kiss which lead to pinning her on the mattress. Raph got on top and entered instantly. 

Clara immediately started to moan in pain as tears started to fall down her cheeks like waterfalls.

“Ssh,Clara, I know,”he muttered,”I know, I know it hurts...but just wait. It will feel really good!”  
He didn't move an inch yet and stroke her face while suckling her neck.

Pretty soon Clara adjusted to him and she moaned loudly in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

Now his hips rocked against her body slowly but not hesitantly.

“S-sensei!!!” Clara screamed in lust as she gripped his shoulders tightly arching her back.

This encouraged him to move faster so he thrusted a little harder. 

Clara moaned and mewled out softly gripping his bedsheets.  
“Wh-what about a condom sensei?!”

Raph swore at himself but she his head no and continue moving even faster.  
“No time besides I'll pull out!”

Clara nodded as she shuddered in delight again and whimpered.

He held Clara firmly grinded harder and it made an even better sensation. 

Clara arched her back eliciting some squeaks and groans in the process.

“F-...F-...Fu-...Fugh! FUCK! Oh baby!”  
Raph was in heaven throughout every silky thrusts.  
He groans loudly and breathed huskily,”You feel amazing!”

Clara screamed sensei one final time before releasing all over his member.

After a couple of pushes, Raphs was on edge but then he remembered to pull out. He yanked his hips back and ejaculate his load on her stomach.

Clara panted heavily and laid back down in the mattress a blushing mess.

Raph was pleased to orgasm and was well relieve he didn't finish inside her womb. He climbs off the bed then left the room to come back with a towel and wiped at her stomach.

Clara gazed up at him blushing as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.  
“I-I love you sensei!”

He smiled at her then tossed the towel over his shoulder.  
“I love you too!,”he answered and kissed her lips.  
“Would you like a shower before I take you home?”

Clara nodded and got up walking into his bathroom as she said cheekily, “only if you wash me.”

His eyes widen with a sudden enthusiasm. His wicked grin spread again and Raph chased her into the bathroom.

Clara gasped as she turned on the water and waited for him to do his masterpiece.

He stepped in from behind and hugged her hips let the water shower over their heads.

Clara squeaked blushing as she waited for him to wash her as she nuzzled him.

Raph took some soap from the rack then began a suddy massage over her body. 

Clara let out a few moans as she mewled softly and said, “oh sensei!”

He made small noises of chirping as he brushed his beak against the back of Clara’s neck. He continued to scrub her in the foamy sweet scented soap. 

Clara was starting to get weak in the knees as she whimpered loudly rubbing his crotch.

Raph’s breath grew shaky but he didn't stop instead he licked the shower water off her shoulders.

Clara groaned and squeaked lightly as she kissed him all over his plastron rubbing the back of his shell.

He churred louder enjoying her actions well. Raphs hand went back into her velvet box with two fingers to make her squirm again. 

“Fuck sensei! God you’re so hot!” Clara yelled and shouted.

“I can't get enough of you either, sweet thing~!,”Raph cooed.  
He took out his hand and decided to tore his shaft inside her opening. 

“R-round two already?!” Clara gasped as she needed to wrap her legs around his waist.

Raph said nothing and turned her around and pressed her against the tile wall pounding the daylights out of her. 

Clara screamed his teacher name in pleasure as she gripped the shower wall.  
“And you just cleaned me too! And you’re not wearing a condom again!” she said panicking.

He respond with grunting and groaning. Raph ignore her plead and wanted to thrusts deeper than before. 

Clara didn’t want him to orgasm inside her. She struggled trying to take him out of her as she moaned softly.

He bounced her small form against the shower wall staring at bouncing tits before bite at them. 

“S-sensei please! I beg of you don’t cum inside me!” Clara said whimpering.

Just when he was about to climax, Raph set her back on her feet and pulled out. He had no time but to burst on her body.

Clara sighed with relief and nuzzled him as she kissed him all over his face moaning.

“S-Sorry … about the cum,”he panted but took a quick kiss.

Clara nodded grabbing the soap from him as she washed and cleaned her body all over again then rinsed off under the spout.

Raph washed himself too but he finished first and got out. He slapped her ass then made an escape out the bathroom laughing.

Clara didn’t care. She just shrugged dried off and got dressed waiting to be taken home.

Raph returned from his bedroom with a fresh new pair of clothes on. He grabbed his key and waited at the front door. 

Clara grabbed her messenger bag with her school stuff in it and walked to the front door.

Raph followed locked his home then walked alongside her to the car. He opened his car door for her then closed it once she climbed in. Raph got in and started his car and off they went. 

Clara just turned her head to look at the passing world going by her.

Raph asked her to navigate which route to take before arriving to her home. 

Clara got out once they made it to her place and she kissed his cheek goodbye and headed inside.

Raph waved goodbye as she entered her home. Then he drove off. 

The next morning was the usual. Getting up, getting dressed, getting breakfast then step outside. Bluu took the city bus to school and found her way to the gym. She entered the gym locker with a strange chill in the air.

The next morning was not so peachy for Clara. She found out she had a cold so she had to stay home that day. She was laying in bed with her pjs on.

Leo entered the school pretty happy and satisfied about what transpired yesterday on the school rooftop. He walked into his classroom to start the school day.

Raph got down to business and ordered the students around. Nothing was unusual and he thought Clara should arrive by next period.

The atmosphere from the girls locker grew tensed the deeper Bluu walked in. The room was quiet but plenty of girls were their getting dress but when she walked passed the girls they grew dead silent. She didn't realize it until the minute after she stepped next to her locker.

Clara sneezed coughed and she was running a fever. She had to stay home that day.

Leo couldn’t stop thinking and daydreaming about his girlfriend and mate Bluu.

“Hey, have you checked your text message?,”a girl approach with a suspicious sneer.  
“No why?,”Bluu asked.  
The girl didn't answer except walked off.  
Curious, Bluu took out her cell from her bag and checked. The highschool had a website with a app to connect with students and teachers. But when Bluu found a message on her page she grew pale in terror.

The next period, Raph grew worried as to why Clara hadn't shown up for his class. He took out his phone as use the school app to message her.

Clara got on her phone after she heard a notification and she texted back can’t go to school today I’m sick.

Leo was wondering when it was gonna be the next period so he could see his Bluu again.

A message post a story about Leo and Bluus little meeting after school then a picture when the teacher carried her to parking lot. Bluu’s heart was about give a stroke at any moment. What's worst was when all twelve girls gathered around shouted,”Slut! Whore!”

Raph was relieved she respond but was still concern about her especially her cold. He excused himself and took his leave. He even ordered a substitute to tend the class's as Raph left to retrieve his belongings and rushed to his car. 

Clara then shut her phone off and laid back down in bed and rested falling asleep. Good thing she lived alone.

Leo sensed something was wrong and something was about to go down. He ran out of his classroom and went into the girl’s locker room. He growled when he saw the same girls again ganging up on her.

They slapped her across the face, tore at her clothes and slammed her against the locker room. They even tossed bottles at her.  
“Leo-sensei can't save you now when you took away his job! You probably forced yourself on him you BITCH!”

Raph remembered where she lived and parked in front of her home in a letter of 25 minutes.  
He even brought classwork as an excuse. 

Good thing the door was unlocked just in case if one of her neighbors checked up on her. Clara was sound asleep in bed.

Leo stormed to the girls and shoved them aside.  
“You girls ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You’re all bitches! How dare you hurt her?!” he shouted glaring at them with rage in his masked eyes.

All of the girls screamed and scurried out of his way. Bluu glanced at his direction and stared with fear.  
“S-Sensei,”Bluu’s voice cracked.  
She crawled into a corner hugging her knees.

Raph checked the door for some odd reason and was amused but pleased to see that the door was open. He stepped in and called out but no answer. Raph set the papers down and decided to look for her.

Clara was still peacefully asleep dreaming about her sensei Raph. She started having a wet dream and she moaned in her sleep.

Leo said to the girls that all of them were to be arrested and expelled from the school. He gently picked up Bluu bridal style nuzzling her telling her it was going to be alright now.

“Sensei...I'm sorry…!”  
Bluu couldn't help but let tears to flow down her face.  
The girls protest but then the gym teacher came to investigate the commotion. 

Raph heard it and follow it to her bedroom where he spotted her sleeping form on her pink bed.  
Smirking, he walked quietly to her side and watched her stir in her sleep.

“Sensei please ahh not there!!!” Clara mumbled and moaned in her sleep.

Leo stroked her cheeks.  
“It’s not your fault. Don’t be sorry ok? It’s all my fault!”

Bluu replied with soft sniffling and hugged his shoulders and cry in them.  
The gym teacher demanded an explanation but received his answer with and gladly turned in the evil girls. 

Raph quietly took away the covers and got on top and watched her closely. Then he slowly stroke her face and kissed her neck as she dreamed.

Clara could feel his lips and still thinking she was dreaming moaned in her sleep.

Leo carried her to his car. He said he was gonna homeschool her from now.

Bluu nodded as she was busy wiping away her tears.  
“My family owns an apartment but barely use it so they gave it to me while I finished high school. But I thought studying would be the hardest…”

He tower over on fours and grabbed her hand that stroke herself and gladly cleaned the juices off her fingers. 

Clara mewled softly in her sleep as she shuddered in delight.

Leo nodded and got them in his car and drove off to her apartment.

He licked his lips churring deviously.  
Raph hoped he could have more fun before she wakes up.

Bluu sighed and tried to calm down.

Clara just whimpered and groaned some more in her sleep.

Leo then picked her up and carried her inside once they got there.

Bluu assisted with the door and used her key to open it.  
She couldn't help but cry all over again burying her face in his shoulder.  
“Leo!,”she sobbed,”I don't know what I'll do if I can never see again!”

He lifted the top she slept in to massage and fondle her tits. 

Clara moaned some more and mewled loudly in her sleep.

Leo cleaned her up the best he could and could only hold her tightly to him.

There was no place more safe than his arms. Bluu calm down slowly then softly spoke,”I love Leo. I love you so much!”

He lowered his head to suck her nipples and moved his hands to rub at her sides slowly.

That woke Clara up. She whimpered softly and gasped when she saw Raph on top of her.

“I love you more sweetheart!” Leo cooed to her as he kissed her all over her face.

Raph knew she was awake but said nothing and nuzzle her breasts.

The tears faded with each kiss and the achiness in her heart was gone. Bluu whimpered his name. 

Clara groaned and squeaked softly as she arched her back.

Leo laid her down gently on her bed and climbed on top of her kissing and sucking hickeys into her neck.

“Sleep well, Beautiful?,”he asked sugarly.

She hooked her legs around his hips and cupped his face while stroking it by her fingers.

“Why’d you stop? Don’t stop and you can do better than that! Make hickeys on me!” Clara demanded cutely.

Leo smiled up at her as he trailed his lips lower to her shoulders nibbling across them as well.

“A-Aah! Sensei...oh!,”she moaned. 

“How demanding, “he cheeked, “Doesn't that go the other way around?”  
Raph quickly bit her skin before she answered. 

“Sensei! Why’re you being so rough now?” Clara said cutely puffing her cheeks up.

Leo fingered her fucking her with two digits while he sucked on a nipple.

Bluu arched her back and panted heavily. 

“Because your tasty!,”he cooed.  
He traced a tongue over the bruise spots he made.

Clara frowned and crossed her arms.  
“If you’re not gonna do what I asked then you can leave and not get any of me.”

Leo switched nipples making the other one harden as he rubbed and stroked along her inner walls.

She quicked the sheets as her mind spinned.  
“L-Leo, PLEASE! I …. I can't ...h-hold back!”

Raph sighed,”Alright.”  
He gentle this time and gladly sucked and nibbled her neck.

Clara whimpered and gripped his shoulders.

Leo took his fingers out of her dropped down his pants and gently rammed inside her.

While his mouth was busy making hickies on Clara’s shoulders his hand went to work with her folds, stroking and pumping through them. 

Bluu gasped and moaned loudly.

Clara then cried out in pleasure as she rubbed his grooves on his plastron.

Leo started to thrust small quick thrusts into her as he gripped her hips for support.

Two fingers dug around her core for her sweetness to pour out as Raph’s lips continue to wander down her stomach. 

“Leo! L-Leo! Ugh! Leo kiss me!,”she cried. 

“Raph ahh please fuck!!!” Clara screamed out.

Leo smirked as he sucked on her earlobe slapping her butt cheeks while he grinded against her.

Like a good sweet girl she was, she let out a moan and cried out his name the way Leo likes it.

“Please what? I just started!,”Raph smirked.  
He pulled out his fingers quickly and drop his face between her legs. 

Clara finally orgasmed into his mouth as she moaned softly.

Leo groped her butt cheeks roughly squeezing them as he thrusted faster and harder into her. 

Bluu drew him close enough to reach his neck with her lips and instantly suck and kissed it all the way.

He lapped at her wet flower and churred loudly. Once he finished, he lie behind Clara and lift her leg as he member sprang from his pants.

“Round three huh big boy?!” Clara said trying to sound sexy for him.

Leo searched for her core and once he found it he pounded and pumped into it.

“Se-Sensei please don't stop!,”she cried,”I'm c-cumming!”

He smirked and replied by purring in his.  
“Want to play with little Raphie?,”He asked.  
As he said it, he rubbed his shaft over her womanhood. 

Clara nodded eagerly as she mewled wantonly wanting his pickle inside her already.

Leo thrusted into her ruby with one final thrust and came and released heavily into her shooting his seeds into her.

“Sensei!,”she screamed and released her high over his member.

As she asked, Raph let her have it then bite her shoulder hard.

“Ahhh!!! RAPH!!!” Clara shouted and groaned loudly scratching his shoulders.

Leo then slid out of her panting as he held her in his arms on her bed pulling the covers over them.

The blood broke through and he could taste iron while thrusting nonstop.

Bluu twitched then whimpered 

Clara then arched her back gripping her sheets as she whimpered and mewled lightly.

Leo nuzzled her neck rubbing her hip as he closed his masked eyes and fell asleep.

She cuddle in his arms, kissing at his lips before she fell into a deep sleep. 

Their bodies rocked in the exact harmony as the squealing bed. Although he panting harder, he didn't stop his hips.

“Raph! Please go deeper and faster into me I beg of you!” Clara moaned out softly.

Raph gripped her thigh and thrusts into her harder this time making loud slapping sounds. 

Clara grinded her hips against his as she gripped his shoulders mewling.

He murmur Clara’s name in vain until she scream his name back without breaking their rhythm. 

Clara screamed his name out loudly as she whimpered and came all over his rod.

Raph could've ejaculate at the same time but he remembered to pull it out and released all over the bed.


End file.
